Santa is Real
by Sora Islander
Summary: Roxas sama sekali tidak percaya akan adanya Santa. Sebelum hari natal dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Sora dan mengakui bahwa dia adalah Santa Clause masih calon  di halaman rumahnya karena jatuh dari kereta rusa. One Shot


**Author Note** : Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfiction... (_).

Please read and Review (^_^).

Lalu terima kasih kepada Ventus Hikari yang telah membantuku untuk mengedit cerita ini...

* * *

><p><strong>Santa is Real<strong>

Pada bulan Desember, tepatnya tanggal 25 adalah hari natal. Di _Twilight Town_, masyarakat sangat menanti hari ini, terutama anak-anak, karena sebelum menjelang hari natal mereka akan menghiasi rumahnya dengan berbagai benda seperti pohon natal dan hiasan pohon natal. Di _Twilight Town_ ini terdapat sebuah pohon natal besar yang akan dihias oleh Walikota _Twilight town_ beserta karyawannya dan bila sudah selesai, pohon natal ini menjadi sangat indah untuk dilihat. Karena ini bulan Desember, butiran-butiran salju jatuh satu per satu dari langit dan membuat atap-atap rumah tertutup oleh salju.

**1 hari sebelum menjelang hari natal**

Semua orang pada sibuk untuk menyiapkan pesta natal mereka di rumah masing-masing. Sementara itu, di kantor polisi. Seorang pemuda berambut blond sedang latihan menembak dengan menggunakan pistol di sebuah ruangan khusus.

Dor…dor…dor…

"Ketepatan 95%." Suara mesin yang menganalisa tembakan pistol yang dilakukan pemuda berambut blond.

"Hebat kau, Roxas." kata seorang Pemuda berambut _red hair spike_ sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Axel, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya pemuda berambut _blond_ yang bernama Roxas.

"Baru saja masuk." Jawab Pemuda berambut _red hair spike_ yang bernama Axel. "Aku melihatmu sangat serius sekali menembak, padahal hari ini adalah hari natal." kata Axel yang menghela nafas. "Kenapa kamu tidak istirahat dan nikmati hari liburan natal, Roxas?" tanya Axel.

"Kita ini polisi, Axel. Kita tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun, itu kan yang biasanya kau katakan kepadaku." jawab Roxas dengan nada dingin sambil menatapnya.

"… Kau selalu mengingatnya, ya?" Tanya Axel dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Roxas sambil melihat Axel.

"Ini, minumlah," kata Axel menyodorkan minuman kepada Roxas. "Tubuhmu akan terasa hangat setelah minum ini," lanjut Axel sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih," kata Roxas mengambil minuman dan meminumnya. "…Hangat…," katanya dengan nada suara yang kecil.

"Kau tahu, bulan ini Boss sudah berbaik hati memberikan kita libur 2 minggu. Pada bulan sebelumnya kita selalu diberikan 1 hari saja untuk berliburan," kata Axel menjelaskan kepada Roxas. "Tidakkah kamu ingin bersantai dan menikmati hari liburan bersama teman atau dengan siapa?" Tanya Axel dengan menatap Roxas. "Atau kamu sudah punya rencana?"

"…" Roxas terdiam dan sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"…"Axel pun ikut terdiam sambil mengkerutkan dahinya. "Kalau kamu tidak menjawab, ya… tidak apa-apa," kata Axel. 'Ini anak…walaupun sudah bekerja sama dengan dia selama 4 tahun… tetap saja, dia sama seperti dulu saat dia masuk dan bekerja disini,' pikir Axel menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"…Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu," kata Roxas yang membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukan ke dalam tas. Roxas berjalan keluar.

"Oi… tunggu dulu," kata Axel yang mencoba menahan Roxas.

"Apa?" Tanya Roxas yang sudah membuka pintu.

"A...um…hari natal… kau tahukan? Kalau pada hari natal akan ada _Santa Clause_ yang memberimu hadiah," katanya sambil mengaruk pipinya dengan jarinya.

"…_Santa Clause_ itu sama sekali tidak ada, Axel," katanya memberitahukan dengan dingin. "Jika kau yang menyamar menjadi Santa Clause… maka aku akan menghajarmu," kata Roxas yang langsung keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Oi… ya ampun…,"katanya sambil mengaruk kepalanya. "Tajam sekali feeling-nya. Jika aku menyamar…,"kata Axel sambil menghela napas.

** Roxas's Point of View**

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Axel harus mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin atau lebih tepatnya hanyalah sebuah dongeng. Aku berjalan sambil melihat toko-toko. Semua toko yang kulihat selalu ada barang yang berhubungan dengan natal. Kurasa bulan ini aku akan sendiri seperti biasa. Setelah sampai dirumah aku membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang…,"kata Roxas membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk kerumah.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti sejenak.

'_…Ayah…Ibu…,_'pikirkku saat menatap sebuah photo keluarga yang dipajang di dinding rumah. '_Mungkin… sebaiknya aku pergi tidur saja,_' pikirku. Aku mengunci pintu rumahku dan menuju ke kamarku. Aku menaruh tasku di lemari dan langsung pergi tidur tanpa mandi.

**Tengah malam**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Teriak seseorang.

Aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku karena kaget mendengar teriakan seseorang. Aku segera mengambil pistolku dan pergi keluar dari rumah. Aku lalu mencari orang yang berteriak tadi di halaman rumahku dengan waspada. Aku melihat bekas orang yang habis jatuh di tumpukan salju yang tebal. Aku melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan lalu mendekati secara berlahan-lahan.

"Ouch…," katanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari salju.

Begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya, aku langsung mengacungkan pistolku kepadanya. Sayangnya, dia membelakangiku sehingga menyadari keberadaanku.

"Freeze!" Perintahku kepadanya.

Dia langsung terkejut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dari cara dia berpakaian, dia mengenakan pakaian Santa Clause, tetapi berwarna hitam bukannya merah.

"Berputarlah," perintahku sekali lagi kepadanya. '_Pakaiannya berwarna hitam... apakah pencuri?_' Pikirku sambil menambah kewaspadaanku.

Dia membalikkan badannya. Dia seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna mata berwarna _blue sapphire_ sama sepertiku dan memiliki rambut berwarna _brunette_.

"Siapa namamu? Dan mengapa kau berada disini tengah malam?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Um… aku bukan orang jahat. Bisakah kau turunkan pistolmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang panik.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku atau kutembak kau!" Kataku memperingatinya dengan nada yang kasar.

"A-a-aku…namaku Sora," jawabnya dengan cepat. "Aku disini karena aku …" Dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa diam? Lanjutkan," perintahku sambil tetap mengacungkan pistolku kepadanya.

"…" Sora terdiam.

"…Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi jika kau tidak menjawab," kataku yang bersiap untuk menangkapnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, jangan bawaku ke kantor polisi…," kata Sora yang mundur beberapa langkah. "Baiklah, aku akan katakan kenapa aku ada disini, tapi…," lanjutnya dengan perasan ragu. "Bisakah kau berjanji tidak akan katakan ini kepada orang lain?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang polos.

"Hm…, baiklah aku berjanji," kataku menurunkan kedua tanganku yang memegang pistol.

**Ends Roxas's Point of View**

Di Dunia _Santa Clause_. Terdapat berbagai macam mesin dan alat-alat untuk membuat kado untuk hari natal. _Santa Clause_ yang sudah dewasa memiliki tugas untuk mengantarkan kado kepada anak-anak yang dicatat dalam daftar sebagai anak yang baik atau percaya kepada _Santa Clause_, sedangkan _Santa Clause_ yang masih belum dewasa akan memakai pakaian _Santa Clause_ yang berwarna hitam karena mereka masih calon. Pada Suatu hari, saat mendekati hari natal, seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_ bernama Sora diam-diam pergi ke tempat dimana kereta rusa berada.

**Sora's point of View**

"Sebentar lagi hari natal…, sungguh membosankan jika aku tidak dapat pergi ke dunia manusia," katanya sambil mengendap-gendap masuk ke tempat penyimpanan kereta rusa. "Aku ingin sekali ke dunia manusia dan bertemu dengan mereka," kataku dengan wajah yang bahagia. '_Ini yang sangat aku impikan. Setelah mendengar cerita dari para Santa Clause dewasa, aku semakin penasaran seperti apa dunia manusia,_' pikirku dengan riang. '_Tapi setelah datang ke dunia manusia, ada peraturan yang tidak boleh dikatakan pada manusia, yaitu kalau aku adalah Santa Clause. Kenapa tidak boleh mengatakan kalau kita ini Santa Clause, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya,_' pikirku dengan wajah sedih.

Aku langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku sampai nanti. Aku membuka pintu gerbang menuju dunia manusia dan menaiki kereta kuda.

"Aku pasti akan dimarahin jika pergi diam-diam atau aku akan dihukum, tapi aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi sampai aku lulus dan menjadi Santa Clause," kataku dengan perasaan sedih. "Maaf," kataku dengan nada suara yang kecil.

Aku memegang tali rusa dan pintu gerbang terbuka berlahan-lahan. 'Paling tidak, aku sudah meninggalkan surat,' pikirku yang merasa tegang karena sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Aku lalu menghentakkan tali dan rusa pun berjalan keluar menuju gerbang.

"Sora!" Panggil seseorang dari belakangku.

"Ah!" Aku terkaget dan melihat ke belakang. '_Kenapa dia ada disini?_' Pikirku.

Orang yang memanggilku adalah temanku yang bernama Riku. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna _silver_ dan bola matanya berwarna _aquamarine_.

"Sora, _where are you going_?" Tanyanya sambil mengejarku.

"_I'm sorry_, Riku…," kataku dengan perasaan sedih. "Aku…Aku…ingin pergi ke dunia manusia," kataku sambil melihat Riku yang berlari mengejarku.

"Sora! Kau bisa dihukum, jika tidak menaati peraturan yang berlaku!" Teriaknya. "Bukan hanya itu, apakah kamu akan baik-baik saja jika sudah tiba disana dan bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri!" Teriaknya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Aku tahu apa resikonya, Riku. Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk pergi kesana!" Teriakku karena jarakku dengan Riku sudah semakin menjauh.

Kereta rusa yang kukendarai ini sudah mulai keluar dari batas dunia Santa Clause.

"Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Riku yang memanggilku.

Aku keluar dari perbatasan dunia _Santa Clause_. Hatiku terasa sakit ketika Riku memanggilku. Mungkin dia tahu aku akan pergi, karena aku sering membicarakan tentang dunia manusia dan betapa aku sangat menantikan hari dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan manusia kepada Riku. Aku tidak ingin mengajak Riku bersamaku karena aku tidak mau dia dihukum juga. Aku melamun dan memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Riku sekarang. Sewaktu mendekati perbatasan ke dunia manusia aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada segerombolan monster yang datang menghadang. Aku kaget dan menghentikan kereta rusa.

"Astaga, aku lupa kalau dijalur ini ada monster-nya," kataku dengan panik. "Ayo, cepat!" Kataku menghentakan tali dan mengubah jalur arah, tetapi monster itu berhasil mengejarku dan mengepungku.

'_Gawat! Tidak bisa lari lagi. Mau, tidak mau aku harus menghadapinya. Tapi…,_' pikirku memanggil senjataku.

Sebuah cahaya yang muncul di tanganku, senjata yang kupanggil adalah keyblade. Keyblade adalah sejenis pedang berbentuk seperti kunci. Aku memegang senjata dengan kedua tangan dan menutup kedua mataku. Aku memusatkan konsentrasiku dan mengumpulkan sebuah kekuatan di key blade-ku.

Segumpulan cahaya kecil masuk satu per satu pada key blade-ku. Setelah cukup untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan cahaya, aku memutar tubuhkan dan mengangkat keyblade-ku keatas.

"_Light,_" kataku

Sebuah pilar cahaya muncul dari langit dan mengenai monster-monster yang ada disekitarku. Monster-monster itu musnah satu per satu.

"Berhasil!" Kataku dengan senang. '_Aku pikir, aku akan gagal untuk melakukan magic ini, tapi aku merasa lelah setelah menggunakan magic ini,_' pikirku dengan bahagia. "Baiklah, sekarang tinggal lanjutkan perjalanan," kataku menghentakan tali agar rusa-rusa jalan.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah laser hitam memancar dan nyaris mengenai rusa itu. Akibatnya, kereta rusa yang kukendarai menjadi bergoncang karena rusa-rusanya menjadi panik.

"Waaaah!" Aku terlempar dari kereta rusa itu. Aku terjatuh dan masuk ke dunia manusia sedangkan kereta rusa pergi meninggalkanku karena panik akibat laser hitam itu.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Teriakku.

Untungnya aku terjatuh di tempat yang empuk yaitu, tumpukan salju yang tebal.

"Ouch…," kataku sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari salju. '_kupikir aku akan mati... syukurlah aku masih hidup,_' pikirku dengan senang

"Freeze," perintah seseorang.

Aku langsung terkaget dan mengangkat kedua tanganku.

"Berputarlah," perintahnya sekali lagi kepadaku.

Aku membalikkan badanku secara pelan-pelan. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut _blond_ dan memilki warna mata _blue sapphire_ yang mirip denganku. Dia memegang sebuah pistol di kedua tangannya.

"Siapa namamu? Dan mengapa kau berada disini tengah malam?" Tanyanya sambil menatapnya.

"Um, aku bukan orang jahat. Bisakah kau turunkan pistolmu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang panik. '_Inikah dunia manusia? Kenapa manusia sangat menyeramkan?_' Pikirku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku atau kutembak kau!" Perintahnya dengan nada yang kasar.

"A-a-aku…namaku Sora," jawabku dengan cepat. "Aku disini karena aku …" Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Kenapa diam? Lanjutkan," perintahnya sambil tetap mengacungkan pistolnya kepadaku.

"…" Aku terdiam.

"…Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi jika kau tidak menjawab," katanya yang bersiap untuk menangkapku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, jangan bawaku ke kantor polisi," kataku yang mundur beberapa langkah. '_Apa? Kantor polisi! Yang benar saja...! Bukankah kata Mister Santa Clause manusia itu ramah sekali, tapi...,_' pikirku dengan wajah yang kecewa. "Baiklah, aku akan katakan kenapa aku ada disini, tapi…," lanjutku dengan perasan ragu. "Bisakah kau berjanji tidak akan katakan ini kepada orang lain?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang polos.

"Hm… Baiklah aku berjanji," katanya menurunkan kedua tangannya yang memegang pistol.

**End Sora's Point of View**

Sora menceritakan bahwa dia adalah seorang _Santa Clause_ tetapi masih calon dan dia juga menceritakan bahwa dia tidak bisa pulang tanpa kereta rusanya itu, tapi tidak semuanya dia ceritakan. Soal ada monster atau tentang dunia _Santa Clause_, dia sama sekali tidak menceritakannya. Tentu saja Roxas sangat tidak mempercayai cerita yang diceritakan oleh Sora, karena cerita itu cuma ada di cerita dongeng saja. Sora berusaha meyakinkannya tetapi Roxas tetap tidak percaya. Lalu karena ini masih tengah malam Roxas mengizinkan Sora untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Sora lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Roxas sementara waktu hingga hari natal tiba, karena hari natal akan ada Santa Clause yang dapat membantunya untuk pulang ke duniannya.

"Disebelah kamarku ada kamar kosong, kau bisa gunakan untuk tidur," kata Roxas sambil tangannya menunjuk arah kamar kosong itu.

"Ah, iya... terima kasih banyak," kata Sora sambil tersenyum. "Oh,ya... Aku belum tahu namamu. Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang polos.

"Roxas," kata Roxas yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Cepat pergi tidur. Ini waktunya anak-anak untuk tidur," kata Roxas dengan nada yang dingin. Roxas pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hey!" Sora agak marah mendengar kata-kata Roxas yang bagian '_ini waktunya anak-anak untuk tidur_'. Sora langsung pergi ke kamar kosong itu.

Mereka berdua tidur di tempatnya masing-masing. Sora berdoa agar dia akan baik-baik saja di dunia manusia dan dapat kembali ke dunianya dan bertemu lagi dengan temannya, Riku. Roxas memikirkan tentang cerita yang diceritakan Sora yang mustahil untuk dia percayai.

**Esok harinya, tepat pada Hari Natal**

**Sora's Point of View**

Aku melihat Roxas datang dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Selamat Pagi, Roxas," kataku dengan tersenyum.

"Pagi...,"katanya membalas senyumanku. "Kau yang menyiapkan sarapan ini sendirian?" tanyanya sambil melihat semua makanan ini.

"Um...i...iya...,"kataku yang agak ragu menjawabnya. '_Masakan ini kubuat dengan magic-ku sih. Untungnya aku sudah dilatih untuk urusan seperti memasak,_' pikirku dengan perasan lega.

Aku dan Roxas makan bersama.

"Um... Roxas, apakah enak rasanya?" Tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran.

"..." Roxas terdiam sejenak. "...Enak sekali," jawabnya dengan senang. "Sudah lama, aku tidak makan bersama orang lagi," lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Aku kaget mendengarnya. "Apakah orangtuamu tidak ada disini?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Orangtuaku... sudah meninggal...," katanya dengan wajah yang datar.

'_Oops...aku bertanya hal yang salah,_' pikirku dengan wajah sedih. "Maaf...," kataku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa...," katanya. "Jangan memasang muka seperti itu. Jika kau seorang Santa Clause, maka kau harus berwajah ceria," katanya memberiku semacam semangat.

"Roxas...,"kataku sambil mengangkat wajahku. '_Apakah Roxas percaya denga ceritaku? Aku akan anggap itu sebagai sebuah pertanda bahwa dia mempercayaiku,_' pikirku dengan wajah yang senang. "Um... Roxas... aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan. Bisakah kau menjadi _tour guide_-ku?" Tanyaku sambil memohonnya padanya.

"...Baiklah," jawabnya.

Setelah selesai makan aku membereskan piring-piring dan gelas. Setelah selesai beres-beres aku menunggu Roxas di pintu keluar. Seperti biasa aku melihat Roxas membawa pistolnya di balik jaketnya itu. Aku berjalan ke tengah kota dimana terdapat pohon natal yang besar sekali.

"Wow! Besar sekali pohonnya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Pasti nanti malam pohon natal ini sangat indah dilihat," kataku sambil terkagum-kagum.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka hal yang begituan," kata Roxas dengan nada dingin.

"Roxas, apakah kau sama sekali tidak suka?" kataku dengan perasaan yang heran.

"Aku sama sekali tidak suka. Pohon natal ini mengingatku pada kejadian buruk," katanya memalingkan mukanya.

"...Apakah ini berhubungan dengan orangtuamu?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Bukan, adikku mengalami kecelakaan ketika dia membeli perhiasaan untuk pohon natal," katanya sambil menatap pohon natal.

"Oh..."Aku merasa sedih mendengar kisah Roxas yang sama sekali tidak memiliki keluarga. "Um... Roxas, mari kita ke tempat lain saja. Ayo," kataku sambil berjalan ke tempat lain.

Aku dan Roxas pergi ke sebuah toko. Ada seorang anak yang menabrakku karena ia sedang terburu-buru. Sebuah lampu lalu lintas yang menunjukkan warna hijau. Saat anak itu menyeberang jalan, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya.

'_Anak itu dalam bahaya!_' pikirku. Aku yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari cepat ke arah anak itu.

"Sora!" Roxas terkaget melihat aku lari.

"Awas!" Teriakku yang berlari dan menangkapnya. Aku dan anak itu terguling dan untung saja kami selamat dari tabrakan mobil itu.

"Sora, kau tidak apa-apa!" Kata Roxas yang datang mendekat dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Iya, aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" Tanyaku kepada anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku. Anda seperti _Santa Clause_ yang baik hati," kata anak itu sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sora dan Roxas.

"...Sora! Apa kau gila? Kau nekat sekali menyelamatkan anak itu. Kau bisa mati kalau kau kena tabrakan mobil itu," kata Roxas yang marah kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau marah, Roxas? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan anak itu," jelasku pada Roxas.

"Apakah kau ingin membuatku melihat kembali kisah adikku yang kecelakaan? Aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi, apalagi jika kamu yang mengalaminya," kata Roxas dengan raut muka yang sedih.

"Roxas...," kataku yang melihat wajah Roxas. "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir...," kataku yang merasa senang karena Roxas peduli terhadapku. '_Roxas, membuatku jadi teringat akan Riku,_' pikirku yang merasa rindu sekali padanya.

Setelah selesai berjalan-jalan, tidak disangka hari sudah sore. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku dan Roxas kembali kerumah. Aku menyuruh Roxas untuk pergi mandi dulu karena aku mau menyiapkan suatu pesta perpisahan.

"Baiklah, Roxas sudah pergi ke kamarnya dan mandi," kataku sambil melihat sekeliling rumah. "Aku menggunakan magic-ku untuk menghias rumah ini."

Dengan bantuan magic-ku, aku memasang hiasan di gorden jendela, pintu dan di tangga. Aku juga membuat semacam snack untuk dimakan. Hari natal sudah mau tiba.

'_Semoga ada yang datang untuk menjemputku,_' pikirku.

Setelah Roxas selesai mandi, dia terkejut karena aku menghias rumahnya dengan hiasan natal.

"Roxas... karena ini hari natal, kau tidak keberatankan jika aku menghias menjadi seperti ini. Aku ingin merayakan bersama karena aku adalah _Santa Clause_," kataku sambil bangga saat menyebut Santa Clause.

"Awalnya aku memang tidak percaya kalau _Santa Clause_ itu ada, tapi kali ini aku akan mempercayaimu," katanya yang mendekati dan memelukku.

"Ah... Roxas...," kataku dengan wajah yang malu.

"Ssstt...," katanya berbisik di telinga. "Bisakah kau diam sebentar,Sora?" tanya Roxas "Aku merasa seperti adikku hidup kembali."

"..." Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. 'Roxas, dia sangat menyayangi adikknya. Mungkin dia ingin merayakan natal bersama keluarganya,' pikirku. Aku merasa bisa merasakan perasaan Roxas yang selama ini dia pendam dalam hatinya. Rasa sakit karena kehilangan orangtua dan adiknya, rasa sakit karena tidak ada satu pun yang dapat mengerti perasaannya. Terasa sakit rasanya di hatiku... aku hampir mengeluarkan air mataku.

Roxas lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Sora. Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu," kata Roxas.

'_Sora..._' Terdengar suara di kepalaku.

"Iya, aku juga. Um, Roxas kurasa sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku merasa mereka sudah dating," kataku dengan perasaan sedih.

"Oh... pergilah...,"katanya dengan wajah sedih.

"... " Aku terdiam dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Roxas. "Good bye, Roxas." kataku pergi berlari keluar. 'Kenapa perpisahan terasa menyakitkan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,' pikirku yang berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

**Roxas's Point of View**

Aku melihat Sora berlari keluar dari rumahku.

'_Aku tidak mengerti... kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit padahal dia bukan siapa-siapanya aku dan kita baru beberapa hari kenalan,_' pikirku. "..." Roxas terdiam. '_Aku...aku... aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sora._' Aku langsung mengejar Sora.

Aku keluar dari rumahku dan mencari Sora.

"Sora, Sora!" Panggilku. "Sora!" panggil sekali lagi. '_Ada dimana dia? Apakah dia sudah pulang?_' Pikirku dengan perasaan yang gelisah.

**End Roxas Point of View**

Sementara itu Sora…

**Sora Point of View**

"hiks...hiks…" Aku menangis dan tidak mengerti kenapa air mataku terus keluar.

"Sora!" Panggil seseorang. "Apakah itu kau?" Kata seseorang.

Aku menghapus air mata dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. "Riku," kataku dengan dengan senang. Aku langsung memeluknya tanpa sadar. Aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"...Sora...kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku rindu sekali dan aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu," kataku yang melihat wajahnya.

"...Ini kan cuma beberapa hari kita berpisah, Sora," kata Riku dengan wajah heran. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu di dunia manusia?" Tanya Riku sambil memegang lengan Sora dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ingin sekali pulang," kata Sora '_Setelah merasakan perasaan Roxas, aku merasa ingin bersama temanku yang kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Sekarang aku ingin tinggal bersama Riku yang selalu menjagaku dan mengkhawatirkankku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang mendukungku saat aku sedang putus asa dan sedih,_' pikirku sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita ke menara itu. Disana _Santa Clause_ yang dewasa akan mengantar kita pulang dan tentu saja, Sora, setelah tiba disana kamu akan mendapat hukuman itu," kata Riku yang menatap Sora.

"Iya, apapun hukumannya aku akan menerima," kataku.

"Sora... kau... sikapmu itu...berubah...," kata Riku dengan wajah yang heran.

"Cuma perasaanmu saja, Riku. Mungkin karena aku kelelahan," kataku.

**End Sora Point of View**

Sora dan Riku berjalan menuju menara itu. Roxas bingung harus Sora mencari kemana lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk ke menara.

**Roxas's Point of View**

Setelah sampai menuju menara itu, aku melihat Sora bersama seseorang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah kereta rusa. Di kereta rusa itu aku melihat Santa Clause yang berbaju merah.

"Sora!" panggilku.

Sora membalikkan badannya.

"Roxas...,"kata Sora dengan wajah yang sangat senang.

"Siapa dia, Sora?" kata Riku yang menatapku.

"Sora,_ I need to talk to you. just one minute,_" kataku.

"Dia, teman pertamaku di dunia manusia, Riku. Dia banyak membantuku," jelas Sora. "Riku, bisakah kau tunggu sebentar lagi?" Tanya Sora yang menatap Riku.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama Sora," kata Riku.

Sora berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa, Roxas?" Tanya Sora sambil tersenyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Sora, kau betul-betul mau pergi untuk selamanya?" Tanya Roxas yang memegang bahunya.

"...Iya, kurasa begitu. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi," kata Sora yang hampir ingin menangis. "Aku mungkin akan dihukum dan tidak boleh datang lagi ke dunia manusia karena itulah hukuman yang sudah ditetapkan di duniaku," kataku dengan wajah sedih.

"Jika seorang _Santa Clause_ bisa mengabulkan permohonan seseorang atau nanti kau akan berhasil menjadi seorang Santa Clause. _Can you grant my wish?_" Tanya Roxas kepada Sora.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat ingin mengabulkan permohonanmu, tapi...," kata Sora.

Aku menarik tangan Sora dan memeluknya. Aku membisikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Pergilah, Sora. Kau sudah mendengar apa yang kuinginkan. Maka kau harus wujudkan itu di tahun depan. Itu sebuah janji yang harus kau wujudkan," kata Roxas yang melepaskan pelukannya.

"Roxas...," kata Sora yang langsung mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sora, Ayo... saatnya untuk pulang."

Sora, akhirnya pulang ke dunianya bersama temannya dan Santa Clause.

**1 Tahun kemudian pada Hari Natal.**

Di kantor polisi.

"Axel, mungkin benar perkataanmu, kalau Santa Clause akan datang pada hari natal," kata Roxas yang latihan menembak.

"...Apa kau mempercayainya, Roxas? Padahal tahun lalu kau bilang itu cuma bohong, karena kupikir jika aku mengatakkan itu, kamu akan menyukai hari natal," kata Axel yang berhenti latihan menembak, dia terlihat tidak percaya denga apa yang Roxas katakan.

"Jadi yang kau katakan cuma bohong, Axel?" Tanya Roxas yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," balas Axel yang melanjutkan latihannya.

Setelah selesai latihan menembak, Aku pergi ke tempat menara dimana Sora pergi. Aku melihat salju turun dari langit.

"...Hmm...," kataku melihat sekelilingku.

"Aku rasa aku bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu, Roxas." kata seseorang yang mendekatiku.

"Sora, kau betul-betul membuatku khawatir saja." Roxas tersenyum. "_Welcome back,_" kata Roxas.

"Aku kembali, Roxas. Aku sudah menjadi Santa Clause dan menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah," kata Sora.

'_Santa Clause Sora. Satu-satunya Santa Clause yang hanya untukku_'

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong> jangan lupa di review ya... (^_^).

Selamat Hari Natal dan Tahun Baru.

Moga-moga hari natal... Santa Clause betul-betul datang

XD (bohong)


End file.
